Possessive Passion
by naraku dragneel
Summary: When Hibiki flirts with Lucy, at the guild, and the does something to piss off Natsu, how will he be able to control his inner dragon. Nalu lemon, not for kids.


Possessive Passion

 _Warning: Slight HibikixLucy, Jealous Natsu, and also lemon._

 _The Fairy Tail Guild rowdy as usual, which is just how Lucy liked it. She and Natsu had just returned from a mission, and Natsu had picked a fight with Gray, which seemed like it was getting them nowhere._

"Huh." the blonde busty mage sighed, taking a sip of her chocolate shake. She had not been able to find a date still, and she was getting very impatient, it almost seemed as if every good looking guy was taken, well except for Natsu. Wait why was she thinking of Natsu.

"Whats wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, as she was cleaning empty beer glasses. Mira knew Lucy had a crush on Natsu, and she wasn't wrong. Ever since he saved her from Phantom Lord, Lucy has looked at him as her hero.

"I hate being single." Lucy cried. Mira just giggled, she was planning on hooking Lucy and Natsu up together, but she all of a sudden got an idea.

"You know Lucy, Cana told me that in the next few minutes, your future boyfriend will walk through those doors."

All of a sudden, as soon as those words escaped Mira's lips the guild doors swuung open, revealing a brown haired male, a very attractive brown haired male.

"Oh, Hi Hibiki." Mira said. Hibiki looked over and saw Mira waving at him, but not before noticing Lucy, in all of her blonde beauty. Without a moments hesitation, he ran to Lucy and bent down on one knee.

"Hello, beautiful." the brown haired male said to Lucy. Lucy just blushed when he spoke to her, but she also felt very uncomfortable.

"Ummmm, H...Hi." she said very shyly. Lucy had no idea what was going on, but she decided that it was one of Mira's tricks. Lucy had been so entranced by Hibiki's looks, that she failed to notice a certain pink- haired dragon slayer look at them with a pissed off expression.

"That fucking brown haired wannabe Justin Bieber, how dare he flirt with MY Lucy." Natsu grumbled, this of course didn't go unnoticed by Gray, who was both amused, and kind of sorry for Natsu. Today was the day he was going to ask Lucy to be his, but this wannabe playboy had to just walk in and fuck everything up. Gray also knew two things about Natsu, that neither Hibiki or Lucy knew. One: he became easily jealous, and two: Hibiki was in for the ass kicking of a lifetime.

"Yo man, if you don' want him flirting with her, then go do something about it." Gray said. Even though Gray and Natsu never really got along, he still liked Natsu as a friend.

"What, you want me to go do something." Natsu said confused.

"Yeah, bro it's obvious that you like Lucy, and since he just waltzed in uninvited, you should do something." Gray said.

"Ice prick is right Salamander." Gajeel said. "This has to be the most pathetic flirt I have ever seen, you could do ten times better than that." he said pointing to Hibiki and Lucy.

"So how about you and I go see a movie later?" Hibiki asked leaning towards Lucy. Lucy was about to say something before Hibiki crashed his lips onto hers. Now Natsu was mad, not mad as in I'll beat him up, but mad as in I'll fucking kill him.

Lucy blushed and wanted to say something, but before she could Hibiki was shoved up against the wall by a very angry and jealous Natsu.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU WANNABE JUSTIN BIEBER!" Natsu said in a demonic voice. No one and I mean no one had ever seen Natsu like this. Even Erza who was watching the whole time knew better that to interfere with this matter.

Lucy was the most shocked, not only because her first kiss that she wanted from Natsu was stolen, but also because she had never seen him like this. Lucy couldn't take so she ran behind Natsu and hugged him.

"Natsu, please, let him go." she said, as she tried to pry his hand away from the brown haired male's throat.

"Natsu." she said as her voice began cracking. "Please."

Natsu, who had been possessed by his inner dragon, was able to smell her tears, and immediately calmed down letting the playboy go.

"If you ever come near Lucy again, I swear, not even Mavis will be able to fix what I do to you." he spat, causing the playboy to run out scared as all living hell.

"Mira, I'm taking this mission." he said pointing to a mission and grabbing Lucy's hand, before running out of the guild and to her apartment.

When they had finally gotten inside, Natsu had Lucy pressed up against the wall. "Lucy." he said in a husky, seductive voice. His voice didn't sound like Natsu, but rather like a dragon.

"Natsu, what the hell was that?" she asked. Lucy had never expected that type of behavior from him,but she was also glad that he had come to her rescue.

"I'm sorry." he said. Lucy just looked at the dragon, his eyes lowered to her lips, and his breathing very rugged. 'Had Natsu always been this possessive, this sexy?' she asked herself.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the guild. It's just that bastard started flirting with you, and then he had the nerve to kiss you, that should have been me, not him or Gray or Loke, just me." he said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She was so beautiful, he didn't deserve her, but it was as if Mavis had given her to him as a blessing, a blessing that he would cherish forever.

"Natsu." she began to say. before she was cut off again. "Please, just listen." he said, his voice still keeping it's sexy tone. "I want you to know, that I'm truly sorry for what happened earlier." " That was something you should not have seen."

Lucy couldn't wait any longer, here he was apologising, while he had her pinned to the wall. She had to admit, that she was a little bit aroused when she saw him angry like that. It was as if Natsu had completely changed, and something otherworldly had awoken inside of him.

"Natsu." she said lifting his face, and caressing his cheek. "There is something that I have wanted to say for a long time."

"I love you." they said at the same time. Lucy gasped, Natsu had also reciprocated her same exact feelings that she had for him. She was so overjoyed, that she hadn't even notice tears, falling onto her face.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Natsu asked worriedly. Lucy took the opportunity to crash her lips onto his and push him onto her bed, straddling him. They kept kissing until Natsu fipped them both over so he was on top. After kissing for what seemed like five minutes, Natsu pulled away pulling Lucy's bottom lip with him, causing her to giggle.

"You are so beautiful Lucy.' he said before attaching his mouth to her neck. Lucy shivered in pleasure at the wanted contact, never had she been pleased like this, come to think of it, this was her first time ever receiving this kind of pleasure, and what made it better was the fact that it was with Natsu.

"Nggh, Natsu no marks." she moaned. Natsu smirked against her skin, kissing every patch, leaving red little love bites. She was so cute, so innocent yet so sexy and naughty too.

"You like that don't you Lucy?" he asked kissing her cheek, while snaking his hand under her shirt to fondle her breast. "MMMMMMM, Yes, SSSSSSAAAAAHH." she moaned as he kissed her again, this time, underneath her jawline. Natsu was so heated, he felt his pants become tighter, just by hearing her moans.

Natsu quickly discarded her shirt, and bra, before latching onto her perky bud, and started licking and kissing her breasts. Lucy was in sheer bliss, her toes curling as she arched her back, who knew Natsu was so rough and playful, yet passionate and sweet at the same time.

Natsu released her breast with pop, before kissing her other breast, and then kissing his way down her body, before removing her jean shorts, exposing her black lace panties. Natsu never thought black on a girl could be this sexy, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He loved this girl so much, he would always protect her, he loved the way she acted so innocent, and the way she pouted when she was mad at him made her too cute for words, the best way he could describe her, was a blonde goddess, who was sent to answer his every prayer.

"Hm, did you wear this sexy underwear for me Lucy?"he asked as he pulled her panties down her long legs with his teeth, stopping at each thigh and kissing it. As much as Lucy wanted to yell at him for poking a hole in her favorite pair of panties, she couldn't help but marvel at how hot he looked with her underwear in his teeth.

"Are you ready for what I'm about to do?" he asked, as he leaned towards her wet folds, blowing his hot breath against her virgin lips.

"What are you about to do?" she moaned. She was ready for him to stop teasing her, and just eat her out already.

"I'm gonna give you the best orgasm ever." he said before he started feasting on her to his heart's desire. Lucy could not describe the feeling of how good it felt to be eaten out by Natsu, but her moans were enough.

"Natsu, mmmmm, please right there, yes, make me cum in your mouth. She said. God he loved how naughty she was acting right now, this would probably embarrass her in the morning, but right now she was in pure heaven to even care.

Lucy kept moaning as she grabbed his pink locks, pulling her closer to her center, before she released her orgasm into his mouth.

"Natsu, I'm gonna ...cum." she moaned as her orgasm, flew into his mouth. Natsu loved the way she tasted, she tasted just like chocolate, and vanilla.

Lucy kept breathing heavily as she recovered, not noticing that Natsu had removed his vest, and started to go for his pants , but was stopped by Lucy's hand. Natsu looked at the sexy blonde kitten in front of him.

"Allow me, she said in a sultry voice, as she undid his belt, before releasing his already erect shaft. Lucy blushed at how big it was.

"Is that even going to fit?" she asked, a little scared at what it would do if it went in wrong.

"Hey, look at me, I would never hurt you Lucy." Natsu said. "I love you so much, that not even Juvia;s love for Gray would be able to compete with what we have.

"I love you too, Natsu." she said, before, spreading her legs once more, to let him enter her.

"Natsu?" she said stopping him.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

Lucy just blushed, but mustered up the courage to ask anyway. "Can I be on top?"

Natsu smiled at how innocent she was acting. It was so unreal, how cute she was when she blushed.

"Sure." he said, lying on his back, pulling Lucy on top of him, so that the tip of cock, met her dripping wet folds.

"Also, please be gentle, I'm a virgin." Lucy said

"Yeah, me too." he said, before grabbing Lucy's hips, and snapping his hips upwards. As soon as he entered her, the pain that Lucy was told would be there during her first time, never came, instead a pleasurable feeling came when Natsu entered her.

"You can move now, sexy." she said winking at him.

God how Natsu wanted to just fuck her senseless, she was so god damn hot, why was he so lucky, he had no idea, nor did he complain.

"Natsu." Lucy moaned as his thrust became faster.

"Yeah." Natsu moaned as he felt his tip come in contact wit her G Spot.

"I'm gonna cum." She moaned as she felt her stomach tighten as a feeling of pleasure.

Natsu lifted himself up, in order to kiss her neck and bite her, causing a mark to form

"Natsu, I can't." she moaned as the thrusts became harder.

"I know, lets cum togeher." he moaned as he felt himself nearing his limit.

"NATSU!"  
"LUCY"! they screamed as they both reached their climax.

After they had recovered Natsu, pulled Lucy's cover's over both of them shieldig heir naked bodies away from amy outsiders.

"Natsu." Lucy said laying her head on his chest.

"Hm, yes?" he asked.

"I love you."

Natsu kissed the crown of her blonde hair, before snuggling up to her, and kissing her lips.

"Love you too." he said.

 _Well, this is just a practice lemon, but I think it turned out pretty well, anyway thanks to Soul-of-Glass, for the tips, I hope this was better,Until next time, Love you all, Arigato, Ja-ne._


End file.
